Louis Lygrave
Louis Lygrave is a Galuna Island Demon and one of the founding members of Owl's Tear a small guild that exists on Dragon Sword Island. He is the creator of Transfo-Take Over magic a sub-family of transformation magic that uses some principles of Take Over that can create more versatile battle forms for the users Appearance Louis looks like a ugly bald humanoid demon of average height with black eyes, light blue skin, and a blocky face. Small tusks emerge from his cheeks. He has pointed teeth, sharp claws and slightly pointed ears. When in public he tends to use transformation magic to hide his demonic traits and skin color with human skin color. His face still isn't that pretty to look at. Personality Louis is a rather blunt person that tends to say what he wants whenever he wants to. He is incredibly cool headed and is almost never seen to be angry. He tends to think with his stomach which often leads to rather skewed priorities and odd logic. He loves to read and greatly enjoys learning new things. Louis is incredibly stingy with money and has a odd sense of vanity in that he enjoys dressing well but is indifferent to people's opinions of him as long as they think he is human History Louis Lygrave was born to a demon couple who lived on Galuna Island. He left the island some time in his youth to begin his training as a mage. Eventually he met up with a fellow Galuna Island demon mage who he soon formed the team Ruin Eye with. A undisclosed time later he joined up with three other mages to found the guild Owl's Tear. Magic and Abilities Flight In his transformed state he is light enough to use his natural wings to fly at a leisurely pace. While much slower than a exceed with Aera or any mage with flight magic Louis's flight is only dependent on his stamina, which can last hours. High Stamina In his transformed state he has immense Stamina and does not tire that easily Wind Magic Blowback A wind spell that produces a strong gust of wind that blows back the target but leaving them unharmed. Vortex This spell creates a vortex of wind that can be used to either stir up the environment or create a tornado. The spell creates a sandstorm and a snowstorm when used in sandy and snowy areas respectively. Duststorm This spell creates a storm of dust to reduce viability in a area. Slipstream This spell creates a wind current around the user to increase the speed at which they fly. Transformation Magic Louis is a master of transformation and is capable of using all levels of transformation with ease and hold those forms for hours. Transfo-Take Over Magic Louis's personal magic where he activates a transformation spell and uses that magic to turn his body into a magical shell similar to Take Over magic. When the user takes on these forms their body will ignore their own limiters in and attempt to perform at 100% with this new body. This makes this type of magic incredibly physically taxing. It should be noted that these transformers only force out potential as opposed to boosting their capabilities. Transfo-Take Over False God Soul- Pazuzzu A Transformaton Spell which mimicks a God Soul Take Over of Pazuzzu king of wind demons and forces out magical power for a god like attack. Louis can unleash a powerful wind spell but it's power is far below anything a actual user of take over can use. Poison Wind Demon Rage A spell modeled after the rage spell of a demon slayer where Louis fills his enhanced lungs with poison and wind magic before breathing out poisoned air as a concentrated stream with considerable force. The attack also turns surrounding air around the target hit poisonous. Poison Wind Demon Lash Storm A spell that gathers poison and wind magic on the users wings and claws before unleashes a storm of poisoned wind blades forward with a distance of above 2ms. The attack lacks much force but the attack can be released in a 360 degree burst Transfo-Take Over False God Soul Plumed Serpent A transformation spell designed to mimick the form of a Ultimate False Dragon God. This spell has not been mastered yet. Plumed Serpent Bellow A hypothetical wind spell modeled after a God Slayers Bellow Plumed Serpent Vast Vortex A hypothetical more powerful version of his Vortex spell.Category:Male Category:Mage